Kunochi of Destiny
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: RyuxKasumi She had been given a mission, one last chance to redeem herself in the eyes of her clan, it involved getting too close to him, and Ryu didn't like it. She wanted to save them all; he wanted to see them burn.
1. Chapter 1

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello, new fic! Once again RyuxKasumi but this one will be shorter and with less plot, I think… And this will most likely have a lemon but I won't make any promises

I was very disappointed with the quantity of Ryu Kasumi fics, so I'm making more!

**Story Start**

Kasumi looked to her brother in shock

"They'll… allow me to come back" Hayate smiled as he hugged his crying sister

"It won't be easy, and I will leave it up to you"

"Oniisan, what do I have to do"

"Our villages are on the brink of war, there is a man, Hideki Satoshi, he knows the secrets of the other clan's plans, and you have to get them"

"Is that all?"

"You will have to get close to him" Kasumi wiped her tears away and her eyes widened in realization

"As in bedding him?"

"If you need to" Hayate watched her step back and expected her to beg for a different mission, anything else. He had already prepared for her refusal.

"I'll get it, just make sure they keep their side of the deal" She hugged her brother once again and turned when she seen her sister.

"Neechan"

"Hey" Ayane said, the two had managed to forget most of their differences though Ayane was still slightly resentful towards her older sister, but she was trying, it wasn't her fault after all.

Kasumi grabbed the scroll that Ayane threw as she was debriefed on the mission more specifically including his likes and dislikes, wants and desires. She had given the scroll back after memorizing its contents and had turned before sprinting off in the direction of the other village.

--

Ryu jumped down into the clearing after Ayane and Kasumi departed. Hayate sensed his old friend

"The village will let her back in"

"Yes, but at what price" Hayate turned towards Ryu

"She is stronger than you think"

"And was she trained in seduction? How to separate her feelings, she'll get hurt Hayate"

"I know" he looked down dejectedly and Ryu nodded

"I'm going to follow her"

"You can't risk being seen, by anyone, including her"

"HN" Hayate turned to leave and Ryu disappeared.

--

Kasumi jumped off of the tree branch and set off into a sprint on the forest ground below her. She might have to lie with the man, she felt shivers crawl up her spine, she had no fantasies about sex, she knew that ninja, especially shinobi, never found their "soul mate" but she at least wanted to have pleasant memories of something that was supposedly so special. She didn't want to give it up to some man for information, but she twisted to the side to avoid a tree as her eyes filled with determination, if it got her home, with her brother, and her sister, and her mother... She had longed for her mother's embrace for the longest time. She stopped as she came to the edge of a cliff.

Looking down she seen the Tsube tribe, they were long time enemies of the Mugen Tenshin and war would be catastrophic due to the sheer manpower behind both villages. She was doing this for those people too; to avoid war would save enough lives that it was worth her petty concern about lying with a man. She'd do whatever it takes to gain this information. She kneeled down and peered over the cliff to the village below, she had no idea how to infiltrate the village, what guise to use, and how to meet this Satoshi.

She wasn't trained for this type of mission. She knew Ayane was but Ayane couldn't complete this mission given the fact that they knew where her true loyalty lies. Kasumi then realized that she was perfect for this mission. She smirked and jumped down. They would believe that a rouge Nin would be against her village. It was so believable she was surprised that no one recommended using that tactic in the first place. She landed crouched and stood slowly.

As soon as she hit the ground she was surrounded by men and women of all different shapes and sizes, all of them ninja. She masked her emotions and looked to the only man without a mask while putting her hand on her hip and one in front of her chest as Ayane usually would. He had a pale face and light brown eyes.

"Such a great welcoming committee" She spoke with a hint of sarcasm and cockiness.

"Who are you?"

"The Kunochi of Destiny, Ah, you recognize me" She noticed he turned paler and suppressed the urge to tell him to relax and that she wasn't going to her him.

_Be cold like Ayane_

She thought that was a bit mean towards her sister, but the girl _had _tried to kill her a couple of times.

"You are allied with the Hajinmon" Kasumi put both her hands on her hips

"You're naïve; I've been rouge for the last five years" He rose an eyebrow,

"Oh, they didn't tell you of my abandonment, they might as well have, you know now" Kasumi was worried, if they didn't know she was rouge how could she convince them? Her worries were put to rest when a girl spoke

"Ieto Kasumi did betray them, after her brother was crippled"

"I just had to pay back the person who did that to him, you understand don't you"

"Why are you here Kasumi?"

"Let's just say I'm tired of having to fight for my life everyday, especially from them, and I figure I'm against them and you are…" she trailed off leaving the suggestion thick in the air without actually saying it. She impassively looked over the ninja around her.

"Looks like I've been underestimated if they only sent you."

"Maybe it's you who's underestimating us."

"Maybe… Maybe not… either way I don't want to fight you." she lifted her hands and shoulders in mock submission.

"I just figured we had a common enemy, but I could leave…" she turned and felt the man take a step forward.

"What do you want?"

"To become part of Tsube, I know about the Hajinmon being the person who was set to take over when I left, so I wouldn't be dead weight." She now felt a lingering gaze on her legs and sent a small smirk to the man while keeping her revolted thoughts to herself.

"I'll consider it for now; I do have to inform our leader,"

"I'll wait, but not for long." Kasumi then paused as if considering something

"This offer is only good now, I will get my revenge on the Hajinmon and I will crush anyone who stands in my way."

--

Ryu watched perfectly hidden from view as they surrounded her and she spoke to them. She was a good actor, and her demeanor reminded him of Ayane, she seemed to be winning them over and the words were so believable and confident that he would believe them if he didn't know the real Kasumi.

That she would apologize for hurting a fly.

He realized that her reasons were entirely believable, and he figured a person other than Kasumi might've tried this before. Kasumi was smarter than he gave her credit for. He smirked before frowning, he would not let her lie with Satoshi or any man, she was not the type of person who could do that and walk away unscarred.

--

Kasumi looked over impassively again and felt she was being watched but it wasn't in a bad way, she almost narrowed her eyes, Ryu was here. She felt someone grab her roughly by the upper arm in an attempt to intimidate her and she put her hand above his and forcefully and painfully removed his hand.

"I'd prefer if you didn't touch me" The man hissed and the leader smirked

"Aw, I like you already"

"I do not have time to waste, though I doubt my pursuers would follow me here, I cannot be too cautious"

"Follow" She walked besides him in silence and everyone followed, the town had the same architecture of the Hajimon and she realized the two villages were more alike then either would ever care to admit. She seen the door open and had to remind herself to stay cold and distant.

_Like Ayane, like Ryu, Like Ein_

She seen their "leader" come out and raise his eyebrow questioningly.

"Who is this?"

"You don't recognize me, I'm insulted"

"Ieto Kasumi" She turned to the man. He was as tall and built as Ryu, in a black kimono with a dragon design. He had short brown hair and brown eyes that were guarded.

"Ah, Satoshi, you have heard of her"

_So that was her target._

"Satoshi Kun, you are a smart one, the only one in this village who could recognize me"

"Why did the Mugen Tenshin send you" She whistled and shook her head mockingly

"Boy, your village's information is outdated"

"She's been rouge for five years" Kasumi clapped slowly, more mockingly than approving.

"Two for two"

"So why are you here?"

"Care to make it three for three Satoshi Kun" She seen him smirk and blinked to hide her mild panic attack and her disguised cold eyes looked to their leader.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend"

"Three for three, Sa to shi" she said his name in syllables for effect.

"You should know that we don't trust you"

"Well that's to be expected, isn't it?"

"Father, allow me to watch her"

"Just watch?" she asked and could practically feel the lustful stares she received from everyone except him.

"For now" No one had seen her breathe a sigh of relief as it was decided that Satoshi would stay with her at all time.

"Now to business"

"And what business is that"

"The upcoming war, these tensions will soon break and I want to make sure my side wins along with claiming my brother and sister's heads as my own" The leader smirked

"You've very bitter"

"No I'm not" she said in a fake sweetness "I'm just returning the favor, Satoshi Kun, let's go"

"I say, where we go"

"If you say so, I'm leaving, you should follow"

She turned and began to walk her, demeanor and her eyes hiding her distress and relief, part one was done, now there was only too many more.

--

Hayate looked to the grand council and smirked

"I met with Ieto Kasumi, and she took the mission, she **will** be allowed back if he completes the mission"

"Which is highly unlikely seeing as the scroll contained false information."

"What!"

"See needed to be dealt with, and now she will be."

"She was going to help!"

"And now she will, we revolved her nukenin status so when they kill her we have our excuse for war"

--

Kasumi walked into Satoshi's home and met his best friend Saji.

"So, what I heard is true, the Kunochi of Destiny sided with the Tsube" Kasumi shrugged

"For now at least, and Satoshi here is assigned to keep me in check"

"Well, this is my little sister Michiru" Michiru was Kasumi height and build, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and a reddish tinge to her brown eyes. Michiru bowed to Kasumi in politeness as Kasumi bowed slightly back keeping an aura of supremacy about her. Kasumi then excused herself and walked into the guest room, she opened a door and leaned on the wall next to it, knowing who was on the other side.

"Why are you here?" there was no response, she narrowed her eyes "Ryu"

"I am here to help"

"You are not much help if even I could spot you"

"As you so clearly mentioned you are the Kunochi of Destiny"

"And you are supposed to be the super ninja" Kasumi, even though the door separated them, could tell that Ryu smirked under his mask

"I am a super ninja, I let you sense me" the words came out smoothly and Kasumi wondered how she was the only one to know about his playful streak. She then felt him cross his arms and the mood in the room turned serious.

"It was too easy for you to get in here"

"They must suspect something Ryu"

"You were pretty convincing, I almost believed you"

"It was hard"

"It paid off"

"Kasumi chan!" Kasumi closed the door and it closed softly as if the ninja had never been in the doorway and put her foot on the chair pulling up her stocking as if she really had been freshening up like she had originally said she was going to do. The door opened as she moved her foot down to the floor while looking at the door to see Saji there with a smirk and his arms crossed. Saji was blond with blue eyes; he was almost Ryu's height and carried an aura of power

"Our council wants to meet with you" she smirked and lifted her hands

"Who doesn't?"

--

Kasumi sat with her legs folded under her as she faces twelve people also in the seiza position. There were nine men and three women sitting in front of her all in tan kimonos and she felt under dressed in her blue outfit; her hair was loose and fell over her shoulders her bangs hiding her eyes from view as she looked down respectfully, these people now held her life in their hands, she knew that her reputation preceded her as there were people standing all around her, half would be able to strike her before she could disappear.

She wished Ryu was here, he had always brought her strength and courage for a reason she didn't understand, maybe it was because of their DOA partnerships and knowing that together they were truly undefeatable. She looked up slightly as the eldest man began to speak.

"Our villages have been enemies for centuries and never has a ninja born to one become a member of the other. What you request is unreasonable"

Kasumi had to hold back the tears but let the adrenaline flow thought her, they were going to attack her, this would be a fight for her life, she wouldn't lose. She narrowed her eyes as her foot moved a centimeter to the left, she would let them come first.

"But something we have deemed acceptable in this time" A woman spoke hurriedly sensing the defensive measures the Kunochi was taking, and the old man nodded smiling oblivious to the showdown he had set up by speaking those words.

"You were dubbed the Kunochi of Destiny, so it was assumed that like the previous ones you would have a fierce sense of loyalty" Kasumi held her tongue and fully looked up to those sitting before her. She did have a sense of loyalty, that's why she was doing this.

"So we were a bit hesitant to believe that you would betray your village"

"My village betrayed me." She had almost convinced herself with the tone of finality in her voice of the matter

"It doesn't seem that this generation treats the chosen well" A third voice, a male, said sadly and Kasumi looked down. Ryu was one of _the chosen_ and his whole family was slain, Kasumi had been dubbed a traitor and was hunted by her own village, and Hayate was struck down by his uncle.

"At first we were disappointed that the Hayabusa clan received one, the Mugen Tenshin two and we did not get one"

"Things eventually even out" Kasumi said smoothly, she knew that the Tsube was a stronger village as a whole, but the Hajinmon had the three chosen.

"It does,"

"One thing I require is a new outfit; this bears the mark of my _traitorous clan_"

"After five years"

"Unless one was in a ninja village, one cannot find attire suitable for shinobi life, it was all I had"

"You will get that, now you will be required to stay with somebody until a probationary period has ended,"

"I have already volunteered for the position" Kasumi almost turned to the sound of Ryu's voice, she couldn't sense him though and felt the person slowly walking closer. She discreetly looked to the side to see Satoshi who fell into the same position as her beside her. His head touched the mat they were on and the woman on the far left smiled

"All is well then"

"It seems so" Another chimed in and those who did not speak eyed the shinobi warily.

"As of now you are no longer a shinobi of the Mugen Tenshin, but a Kunochi of the Tsube. Ieto Kasumi rise" Kasumi stood out of the seiza position and Satoshi sat up.

"You also requested something"

"When the inevitable war with the Mugen Tenshin occur I wish to help lead us, and I call the heads of my brother and sister, they will die on my tanto"

"That is something we will happily abide to, you will also be required to tell us of the clan secrets you know"

"Some may be outdated I'm afraid, but speaking with an old friend who did not know of my intensions I know that the best time to attack will be during the festival in four and a half weeks" she had her hands to her side and stood at ease but ready to move at a seconds notice.

They seemed happy with the information and called the meeting over soon after that. It was a few hours until dawn being that she had arrived late at night, she sat by her window not daring to fall asleep in the village that was now her own.

She knew she would not even be welcomed home in such a manner of acceptance. She had pulled off more than she thought she could. She shivered in the cold and felt scared, what now, would she mess up later and be killed? Things were going too smoothly for her right now.

"You should sleep"

"You should leave"

"I'm not leaving, I'll watch as you sleep"

"I've been trained to go on for days without sleep"

"You need your wits about you" Kasumi's eyes widened and she brought up her hand to block his strike. He was right behind her and her hand was on his neck as the other grabbed onto his hand stopping the strike. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"R-Ryu?"

"Some of the information on the scroll was false, I have learned that due to me hiding and observing the village" He didn't explain why he had wrapped his arms around her but she now felt safer and warmer. She leaned her head back onto his chest and sighed.

"I'm scared"

"Don't show it"

"I don't want to help the Mugen Tenshin win the war." Ryu didn't even want to think about what those words implied.

"I want to stop it from happening…" Ryu nodded and though she couldn't see it she knew that he did.

"Sleep"

"Fine…" She trailed off in his arms and true to his word he stayed and kept watch over her. When she felt a gentle touch to her shoulder she opened her eyes to see a single green leaf and the suns rays shining in through the window. She stood and stretched before hearing someone outside of her door.

"Michiru"

"I was told to take you shopping"

"Hai,"

"Let us go"

Kasumi walked down the road next to Michiru and seen people looking at her in awe, not lust, or disgust, she smiled genuinely and received many in return.

"Here" She walked in and seen many different outfits and accessories.

"Wow…"

"Well" she smiled widely, "Let's go"

Kasumi was playfully shoved into the dressing room and Michiru put a pile of clothes by the door. Kasumi found a green outfit like her own with the other clan's symbol on it. She eyed the design and put it in the 'to keep' pile. She then tried on many more clothes that Michiru piled up and none of them made it to the 'to keep' pile.

"Huh, I didn't put that there…" Kasumi looked to the tight black sleeveless shirt and black cargo pants and picked them up thanking Ryu in her head, he knew what she liked. Satoshi put his hand on Michiru's shoulder and she looked up to him,

"Does she like the outfit I picked?"

"She seems to"

"Oh, so you picked it?" Kasumi said as she emerged and decided that was something she would keep. She got a thumbs up from her and then a nod from Satoshi who was on his way out seconds later. He was in a white shirt like Ryu's with black pants and a sword tied to his back. Kasumi watched him leave not missing the similarities, even when he walked, that Satoshi shared with Ryu.

"You like Satoshi kun" Michiru happily said as Kasumi looked back to her. Kasumi shrugged

"He reminds me of someone I know"

"Not like that" She looked over not saying a word and Michiru sighed

"Like a couple like, duh" Kasumi was then poked in the forehead rather ungracefully before being shoved in the changing room again before being buried in a pile of clothes. She didn't remember shopping being this bad…

An hour later she emerged from the store with four bags. She was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt with black cargo pants; she had on black boots and black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back. Her hair was tied back in a black ribbon. She turned to follow Michiru and Ryu watched her pass by, she had the other clan's symbol on some of her outfits but not the ones she planned on wearing. It comforted him and he walked on perfectly hidden in the shadows determined to be of assistance to Kasumi.

**Chapter end:**

**TDS:** Kyaa! I don't like it; I usually don't like the first chapter, so I uploaded the second one at the same time, read that one before you give up on the story please! Well if you were going to give up… Triple R, Review Revise and Request


	2. Chapter 2

**TheDarkestShinobi: **well chapter two, review please!

**Chapter Start**

Kasumi quickly put her clothes into her dresser before turning to her usual outfit. It was a dull blue and most of the white parts had been permanently stained with dirt, her white and blue boots were pale and her clan symbol was almost completely faded off. Her tanto case was also pale and cracked, but her blade was in perfect condition.

_She ran across the forest silently and still was heard as the ninja followed behind her._

She closed her eyes.

_This was nowhere to hide; she would have to fight them. She turned with her tanto drawn._

She shook her head slightly as the clothes ruffled in the slight breeze coming in from the window.

_She looked to the dead ninja and flicked her wrist, the blood coming off the blade _

A single tear escaped her right eye and trailed down her face,

_She sheathed her clean tanto and turned before running off again knowing that they would find her again._

These clothes were in her shinobi days, when she was being chased down and hunted, when even her siblings wanted her dead. Ryu had spoken to them and Hayate had come around, her sister was gradually warming up to her. There was still a long way to go. She frowned as she put them into one of the shopping bags and hid it in the closet; she'd decide what to do with it later.

After putting the bag in the closet she wiped away her tear she composed herself. Opening her door she was stopped by Saji, who half dragged her to a field to practice fighting. She didn't want to fight, but Ayane would

"So Kasumi chan, I hear you were the best Kunochi that the Mugen Tenshin had"

"Hai, and you"

"Well I'm too strong for them." Kasumi remembered Hayate once saying something like that to her. They bowed to each other and he lowered into his stance

"I'm going to beat you so badly"

"I'm being underestimated again" She said coolly as she slipped into her own stance. She wanted to make this man look like a fool so he wouldn't want to fight her anymore, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt him.

"Saji kun! Don't hurt her too bad"

"Hurt her, I hope he comes out alive" Kasumi noted that a considerable crowd had gathered around them. He seemed to get riled on by them and she noticed his stance shifted, he wanted to show off, that meant these people were not ninja, but they knew of her. He charged towards her and she spun spinning out of the way and kicking the back of his head sending him tumbling. He quickly got up and she held her hand out palm facing him with her thumb bent.

"Do not try to impress them, just fight" He spun throwing three kicks her way. She dodged the first two but grabbed his leg on the third kick and jumped up double kicking him in the face. He lay on the ground embarrassment keeping him there rather than battle wounds and she leaned over him.

"Seek me when you will fight, not act, right now…" she stood up and walked away.

"You are no match for me"

--

Kasumi felt the hand on her shoulder before she sensed him, which means he wasn't as weak as he wanted her to believe. She turned to him and he smiled putting a hand behind his head.

"Sorry, I didn't take you too seriously once the crowd came; I sorta am a crowd pleaser,"

"That's the last time I let you go, next time we fight, you'd better take me seriously"

"I will"

--

Kasumi had eaten lunch with Satoshi and couldn't help but see the similarities between him and Ryu, which didn't help in the mission. She then was told that tomorrow she would be interrogated. Dinner was eaten with Saji, who insisted that he treat because he owed her for fighting her dishonorably. She accepted and had sushi while he had had ramen.

--

Kasumi sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest when he arrived. She looked up to him and he could see the fear, tomorrow she would be interrogated, but they wouldn't torture her, she was willing after all, he didn't know if she knew that though

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Worry not Kasumi, you will be fine"

"It's not about me, what if I reveal something about the village that they could use."

"You will not, I have faith in you"

"I don't" She felt his weight on the bed and laid down looking up at him. He still had his mask in place so that the only thing visible was his eyes. He was sitting on the edge leaning against the headrest; his legs were on the bed, even relaxed they looked deadly.

"I have to sleep again"

"You need your wits about you"

"I know…" she trailed off and he grabbed her head moving it onto his lap. The touch soothed her and she sighed.

"Thank you"

"Just sleep"

Ryu knew where to touch to cause pleasure pain and relief. It was part of his training, what he wasn't taught was how to deal with the feelings that came with them when they could not be suppressed. He had tried suppressing his feelings for her but after a long process had admitted to himself that he had failed. He cared for her, and it was something he was always advised again. He cared for Hayate and Ayane but somehow he cared for the shinobi more, he couldn't figure it our and secretly didn't want to. She turned in her sleep and Ryu continued thinking not noticing that his fingers started to run through her hair absently.

--

When Kasumi awoke she was greeted with another green leaf and was up and ready to go well before Michiru arrived at her door telling her breakfast was ready. She had oni giri and was in her blue short sleeved shirt and white shorts. She had put on her old white and blue boots and smiled sadly at their bad condition and the memories that came with them. She turned to go and soon was standing outside of the interrogation unit. She took a deep breath and slid on her mask of indifference and despise towards her home village.

"We've been expecting you, Ieto Kasumi san"

"We?"

"There is three of us; one specializes in each type of torture."

"Nani, but I'm going to tell you everything willingly?"

The Hajinmon only had two tortures, physical and mental. It seems that the Koga had once again surpassed them in something.

She sat on the chair and crossed her legs placing her right knee over the left and her right hand on her right knee. At first they asked her name, her preferred style, and relations, then they asked about the village.

She told them about some architecture, but it was stuff she knew her brother would've replaced. She also mentioned the festival days, but was a day off just in case. She told them of some strong techniques, without mentioning Ayane's famous lightning jutsu and Hayate's torn sky blast. She didn't mention her or Ryu's energy balls either. She told them about leaving the village to kill Raidou, and how Ryu and Ayane killed the Tengu and Genra respectively.

They didn't need to torture her and she was grateful, but she didn't show it, her eyes glanced over to them impassively.

"What, think you could withstand it if we tried it" She tilted her head

"Eh, I've had worse than what I think you could do" Her training and the constant fighting while she was sore and tired and hungry, that was physical torture. The knowledge that everyone you loved hated you and wanted you dead was mental torture, and having to fight them was worse. She knew torture.

After they determined that they were done for the day they let her go and she walked on confidently before seeing a green leaf fall from the tree heading her way. The wind wasn't blowing enough to send it in her direction. She gently blew it and it flittered away from her as she made her way back to her room. She closed the door and a figure appeared lying on her bed with his feet crossed and arms behind his head. His mask and sword were next to him and his hair splayed across the bed.

"Explain"

"Satoshi has nothing to do with their plans, if you ask him you'll blow your cover."

"Sou ka… So what do I do" she leaned against the wall and he closed his eyes

"I have to slow down, before they gets suspicious, even in the tiniest bit, so you are on your own for a little while" Kasumi pulled out a rice ball and gave it to him.

"You haven't eaten at all today" Ryu took it and took a bite sitting up

"I can go for days without eating"

"You need your wits about you" He nodded

"And you should come up with your own lines" Kasumi smiled and opened the door, leaving the empty room.

"Hey you, you're with me" Michiru grabbed Kasumi's hand and walked with Kasumi in tow.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you a kimono, there is a festival in two days and you are to be a guest of honor." Kasumi nodded and spent the next hour with Michiru tying to find the perfect kimono to catch 'Satoshi Kun's' eye.

Kasumi finally was able to get a blue one that she had originally liked but couldn't get until she had tried on everyone Michiru thought would look nice, she had also gotten a black one with a gold and black flap in the middle and a gold design around it. She walked out carrying only one bag to Michiru's disappointment.

After dropping the bags off she followed Michiru to her practice and watched as she was easily defeated by ninja that the Mugen Tenshin children would be even with. Then Michiru's eyes got darker, Kasumi noticed that the reddish tint now covered her eyes, she then nodded and more people jumped out that she fought evenly with and Kasumi had to struggle not to look surprised, she would have trouble with that many people, a little more than that girl had.

"That is her unique technique" Kasumi looked to her side to see Satoshi besides her.

"Hn"

"It is an advantage when used properly, unfortunately she is he only one ever to have it."

"Other than that her style lacks"

"It does, but if the enemy underestimates her…" He didn't have to finish the sentence and Kasumi nodded.

"The interrogation went well"

"Their methods were beneath me." Satoshi looked back over to Michiru and her training partners before smiling.

"Kasumi chan"

"Saji"

"Aw, don't be so cold towards me, you know you like me"

"Hai, I'm secretively head over heels in love with you"

"That's right… wait… that was sarcasm!" Kasumi laughed and noticed Satoshi's raised eyebrow. He must've figured something was off. She then berated herself, she was supposed to be cold towards them but was making these types of jokes and laughing, she definitely blew her cover already. To her surprise no one said anything about it; they just turned back to Michiru who had already beaten three of the men.

Kasumi leaned against the wall crossing her legs and watched, the girl was one that needed to be taken out quickly in a fight, whereas Saji got distracted if there were people watching him. Satoshi however, was too secretive, even for a ninja. She knew nothing about him and she had been trying to find out. He was mysterious and had an aura of supremacy about him, without trying. He reminded her too much of Ryu for it to be a good thing.

"We're going to lunch Kasumi"

"Hai, Satoshi kun" She turned without saying goodbye to Saji and walked besides Satoshi, she was nervous and was careful not to let it show. He knew, he knew, she knew he knew, and he knew that she knew that he knew, she knew that, but she didn't know what would happen next, would he confront her about it, or just kill her. If she lied to him would he believe her, she had never been able to lie to Ryu, but Ryu had never threatened her life with his very presence. That was another thing, she knew how strong Ryu was, she had no idea how strong Satoshi was.

She knew that if he attacked than Ryu would help her and he would die, but then all of the ninja in the village would be against them and then the war would truly be inevitable, despite the fact that neither were currently a part of the Mugen Tenshin. Kasumi matched his pace step for step, unaware of the fact that her aura of confidence was also now radiating nervousness.

"You're nervous"

"Hn…" She trailed off trying to aim for nonchalance and hiding the strike of panic that filled her system.

"Your eyes are too easy to read Kasumi!" With the cry of her name he threw her against the wall with strength akin to Ryu's. She, before she could move, was pinned to the wall. His hands held hers against the brick wall of a building and his leg was between hers as his hip pressed into hers preventing her from moving her legs. She was helpless right now, she let the panic, and the adrenaline that came with it flood her system.

She was going to die…

She hoped Ryu would come save her, but a part inside of her wished he wouldn't

"Satoshi…"

"Satoshi kun right?" He brought his face closer to hers and her pulse quickened as he peered into her eyes.

"They're too soft; meaning you're not the cold blooded killer you want us to believe." Kasumi narrowed her eyes and pulled her arms down as hard as she could, managing to move them down.

"Believe what you want" She gasped out as her hands were pinned above her head by one of his forcefully. His other hand grabbed her chin forcefully but not so much that it would bruise and his hip pressed deeper into hers.

"Do not lie to me" The words came out slowly and threateningly. Right now she was closer to death than she had been in the last five years with everyone chasing her, including facing Alpha 152, and she was scared, no, she was panicked.

She turned her head and felt his hand grab her chin and turn it towards his face which was very close to hers; she could feel his breath on her lips. She knew why he was this close. First he could easily look into her eyes which he said were easy for him to read. Secondly being this close allowed him to feel her pulse and he would be able to tell if she was lying. She groaned in pain as he pushed his hip deeper into hers and as his hand tightened around her wrist.

Kasumi felt the hand on her chin release her and she panted slightly seeing him smirk, the man knew he had power over her, he knew she was caught off guard. He reveled that he was the first to do this to her, to have this power over her, he now held her life in his hands, no one before him did, and he knew that.

"So this is the best Kunochi your village has…"

"They had. I'm not there anymore"

"Well obviously, you're ours now. _**Mine**_ now." She didn't catch what he meant by that and he chuckled, something she felt more than heard as they were so close to each other.

"Right?"

"Hai, unless your council changes their mind."

"You'd be the first to be a shinobi of both villages."

"I hope not." she said harsher than she had meant to and seen him smirk again. He loosened his grip so that it was uncomfortable and still held her down but was no longer painful.

"Why pretend to be cold, you knew it would fail" And the panic struck again, she looked to him willingly this time and his other hand snaked around her waist. She knew she had to tell this man the truth.

"I had to be cold; your village would not want someone too warm,"

"On the contrary" his voice softened and his hand pulled back, she felt it dig into her side and her eyes widened slightly, he had her tanto. He put it next to his sword on his back and tilted his head slightly seemingly happy with her response.

"They are worried because you seem too distant to set up a loyalty"

"No I'm loyal" She felt herself nod as she spoke to the truth, she wasn't loyal to them but to her brother and sister, to the Mugen Tenshin.

"I should hope so, it would be a shame to have to kill you" His tone suggested that it would be but that he didn't mind as much as his words made it seem and once again she was scared for her life, and all the lives that would be slain in this war she had set out to prevent.

"Do you truly hate the Mugen Tenshin" Her memories flooded over her and he felt her tense and push up away from the wall and into him. She shied away from her loving brother and thought of the countless night she spent on the run, how they looked when they told her they would kill her. She remembered vividly the distaste for her on their face, when Hayate said never to see him again, while Ayane called her the little pathetic princess that she would love to kill. She remembered the council that had abandoned her brother and forced her to leave to avenge him, and how after destroying DOATEC they had invited her back just to try to have her killed again. She thought of how all of her problems rooted from her clan. She thought of now, this problem even rooted back to her clan. If her hands weren't pinned they would clench into fist, if he wasn't here she would yell out in anger and frustration. If she wasn't here she wouldn't be thinking about this, the truth of her clan that she had refused to see before.

He felt her pulse increase and her eyes had a far away look to them, but her pulse was increasing in anger and her body was flooding with adrenaline. He knew what her answer would be; he just wanted to hear her say it. Her hands forcefully separated but stayed against the wall, he brought his other hand up and held one wrist in each hand pinning it against the wall slowly, as to not startle her into a shocked response. Her eyes hardened and she looked to him.

"I _**hate**_ the Mugen Tenshin clan"

He hadn't expected her to be that cold towards them, she seemed a warm hearted person. She looked to him and he gently released the pressure on her hips so that the feeling returned to her legs. She had calmed down and he knew she wasn't lying, she hated them, which was good, he really didn't want to kill her and he really did like her, but knew that she was still not to be trusted.

"What would you do to prove your loyalty to the clan, to me" she didn't bother to hide the confusion and he smiled. He released her and she fell against him as her legs were unstable. He wrapped on hand around her waist to hold her up and used the other to make her head look up to his.

"Kasumi chan…" he said almost as if he was taunting her. "You said their torture was nothing"

"I have nothing to hide" She said as she tried to hold herself up with her numb legs and failed falling against him again.

"Let's hope so" He lifted her up easily and had one arm under her knees and one under her shoulders in the famous bridal style.

"I can walk myself"

"Not yet"

Kasumi did not want this man to take her home

"Let's see Michiru and Saji"

"Why do you want to see Saji?" It came out as a growl and she shifted in his arms so he would let her down, no such luck. She sighed

"Well I told you the truth; I might as well tell them, it'd be better if they found out now then know I lied to them when I didn't have to"

"True" he masked his true emotions and Kasumi smiled trying to lighten the mood

"Let's go"

--

Ryu was walking down the road hidden in shadows no one knew existed while gathering information people spread through gossip. He walked out of the shadow and darted across the road unnoticed. He peered around the corner and seen Satoshi walking, he felt his blood start to fill with adrenaline at what he saw. In his arms was a pouting and completely adorable Kasumi.

"_You will have to get close to him"_

"_As in bedding him?"_

"_If you need to"_

He hoped that that was not what she was doing and made a mental note to himself. As soon as this war started he was killing this man, painfully. Kasumi then smiled and Ryu's hand twitched, that smile was not forced, meaning she truly was happy about whatever he had just said. He was seconds away from losing his famed infinite patience and ripping that man's head off when he jumped in the air disappearing leaving green leaves behind.

--

Hayate finished telling Ayane of the predicament, Ayane rubbed her head and Hayate sat against the bed.

"We have to help her"

"If we go there they'll kill her, and the war will start, Ryu's there right"

"Yes, he told me he would go with her"

"Then we have to hope for the best. Hayate nodded

"I guess so"

--

Kasumi sat down and explained what she did to get in to them to which Michiru said she was too cool to be evil and Saji simply put his arm around her shoulder telling her that it wasn't a big surprise. Saji removed his arm after Satoshi sat on the other side of her and put his arm around her pulling her towards him. She smiled nervously and he smiled confidently, she wanted to tell this man to stop, but her brother's words ran through her mind, she might have to sleep with him. It wasn't something that she wanted to do but it was something that she had to do.

--

Kasumi walked into her room and sat on the window ledge as she had been doing every night. She closed her eyes and replayed today in her mind. She was a _Shinobi_ she was a traitor to her clan.

"_Do you truly hate the Mugen Tenshin?"_

She looked down into her lap and shook her head. She didn't hate her village, she loved it. She seen her smiling brother and smirking sister, and the social retard that was Ryu when they were all little. Then she remembered Hayate's face as he hugged her a couple of days ago, what would he say to her now? Ayane would now have a reason to truly kill her and Kasumi wouldn't stop her this time. She betrayed her village, how could she?

"_I __**hate**__ the Mugen Tenshin clan"_

She shivered as she brought her knees closer to her, the words had been the truth, she knew by the look in his eyes that it was, she didn't have the ability to lie without giving it away, she looked out of the window and then back to her lap. Ryu didn't have an loyalty to the Mugen Tenshin, but he had one with their leader, what would he say to her. She lifted her head in surprise and jumped off the ledge.

"It's me"

"I know"

"Why are you so jumpy" He noticed the horror in her eyes and narrowed his. Did Satoshi… with her... And was that why she was jumpy, did he force himself on her.

Ryu looked at her and narrowed his eyes, she trembled, he knew, he was going to kill her, she disserved it but she didn't want to die. She shook and took a step back as he stepped closer.

"Kasumi." The voice was stern, he wanted an explanation.

"He-he had me against the wall, pinned, I-I was scared and-and he knew that, he asked me and I, I thought I was only doing it for the mission but" her words came out smoother as she went on

"But I meant what I said to him" Ryu's fist were clenched and he took a deep breath, he was going to kill that bastard as soon as he made sure Kasumi was okay.

"Which was?"

"That I hated my clan" She sunk to her knees and Ryu blinked. The man made her have sex with him and then say she hated the clan

"Did he hurt you?"

"I couldn't move my legs for a while…"

"Hn" Ryu changed his mind, he wasn't going to just kill him he would torture him too.

"I was so scared he was going to kill me… but all he did was ask me questions." Ryu knelt next to her and she threw herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and ran one up and down her back soothingly.

"Tell me" He didn't want to hear it but he knew she needed to get it out.

"We were walking down the street…" She looked up to his emotionless eyes

…"_Your eyes are too easy to read Kasumi!" With the cry of her name he threw her against the wall with strength akin to Ryu's. She, before she could move, was pinned to the wall. His hands held hers against the brick wall of a building and his leg was between hers as his hip pressed into hers preventing her from moving her legs. She was helpless right now, she let the panic, and the adrenaline that came with it flood her system._

She was reliving it as she told him. He felt his arms tighten and release around her…

…"_So this is the best Kunochi your village has…" _

"_They had. I'm not there anymore"_

"_Well obviously, you're ours now. __**Mine**__ now." _

"You're not his" Ryu said gently but firmly and Kasumi nodded as she rested her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and Ryu prepared for the worst…

…"_Do you truly hate the Mugen Tenshin?"_

"_I __**hate**__ the Mugen Tenshin clan"…_

Kasumi felt Ryu sigh in relief

"That's all that happened?"

"_**ALL!"**_ She almost yelled. "I said what I said, and I meant it…" she said lowly trailing off and Ryu hugged her too him like a toy her had thought he had lost.

"Kasumi, you did well, sleep" She pouted

"I'll explain everything to you later" She nodded and got up to walk to the bed. He sat on one side as she lay on the other. He watched her doze off and cupped her face in his hand. She rolled and rested her head on his leg again. He sighed softly before shifting and keeping watch over her.

**Chapter End**

**TDS: **Triple R!


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I have two ways this story could go but I'll let you decide by this simple question: Should Kasumi keep her loyalty to the Mugen Tenshin or become an actual Shinobi and swear loyalty to the Koga, and mean it? Review with your pick.

"The festival is today, Kasumi Chan." Kasumi looked up at Saji who was grinning. She smiled at him and turned towards Michiru.

"I guess I'd better get ready then." Michiru shook her head with a small one.

"Not yet, Kasumi Chan!"

"Well I am running said festival." Satoshi said as the girls started to talk, "So Saji will watch you in my stead."

"Hai, Hai!" Saji said as he pushed his way in-between the two girls wrapping an arm around each one. Kasumi had barely leaned into his touch when she saw Satoshi clench his fist looking at them from the corner of his eyes. She looked up at Satoshi.

"I hope our kimonos match."

Michiru just rolled her eyes knowing they did not match at all, she had handpicked the both of them so that Kasumi's and Saji's did. Of course Kasumi and Saji didn't know that, neither did Satoshi, who she knew would kill her if she even thought about setting his _cherry blossom_ up with another man.

Satoshi had been summoned early in the day, and Michiru claimed she had forgotten something really important that she needed to do alone, so Kasumi and Saji had a few hours before either of them needed to do anything. Kasumi was suspicious of Michiru's sudden disappearance to leave her and Saji alone, but she did not press, if anything, this could help her to obtain some vital information.

"Saji kun."  
"Hai."  
"What shall we do, we have a few hours before we need to get ready for the festival."

Saji grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Anything you want."

When neither of them could come up with a good solution, they had started a slow walk down to road. It was a makeshift tour of the town that she had not received before, he showed her his favorite hangout spots, and she spoke to some of his friends from school.

One of which mentioned that Saji was the head war strategist of the Koga. Kasumi had widened her eyes and sounded impressed, which caused Saji to gloat a bit, but inside Kasumi realized that this was the man she needed to get close to for the information and somehow she was going to need to get Satoshi off her back.

She knew that it was not going to be easy; she had pretended to like Satoshi before so that it would be more believable if she liked him. Saji did not view her the same way Satoshi did, and that could be a problem. She was not naive to her power as a woman, especially her body, which had developed father than most kunochi's. It was something she had told she would have to use to her advantage if she were to be a kunochi, but as of now, she had yet to use it.

She could see the glint in Satoshi's eyes when he was with her, in his mind they were already together and he was the possessive jealous type. She knew that she could tell when men were like that. Maybe Saji would tell her as a friend, and maybe she could deny any advances that Satoshi might make in the time it took her to get the information. That was a big maybe, and she knew that.

Saji was not as immune to Kasumi's charms as she thought he was. He liked her sweetness, he could tell from her eyes that she was kind, and way too good for Satoshi. He was excited about taking her to the festival, it would be time for them to bond, and if he could steal a kiss before tonight he would be able to tell Satoshi to back down before he got all possessive, if he wasn't planning their life already.

Saji had said goodbye to his friends and guided Kasumi away. They spoke about themselves but the topic drifted to the war, Kasumi was reluctant to speak about it so quickly but Saji wanted to show off his planning skills. Kasumi still wasn't sure if she wanted to help the Mugen Tenshin annihilate the Koga or prevent the war from ever occurring. But she knew that she still had to play her part, the sweet little girl that seemed too innocent to be a ninja, and wanted revenge on her clan so much it made her blood boil.

It was an act that was easy to believe.

She didn't have to act amazed at his ideas, she knew the Mugen Tenshin inside and out, as well as the Hajin Mon and their tactics would completely destroy the village if caught off guard. In all of Saji's planning he had found every weakness and strength of the Mugen Tenshin, every structural fault, every defensive gap, and every strength. But he did not factor her into the equation. The spy who would deliver the plans to the enemy.

She had to play a careful game, she knew parts of the plan, but if the Mugen Tenshin suddenly fixed the faults, or added more ninja to the patrol, then it would be obvious that she was the spy, and she could not risk the villages safety, or her chance to get back into the village that shunned her time and again. She did this out of love, a stupid little thing ninja were supposed to be above. It was easy to see why she would leave to regain her brothers lost honor, and why she would seek out help from the Koga. After all 'the enemy of my enemy can be my ally' or in this case an enemy too.

Michiru came running up to them hours later, as they were snacking and hurriedly dragged Kasumi away saying that she had to get her ready for the big festival and that it was going to take awhile. Saji watched them leave and smiled softly at the helpless look on Kasumi's face, even the best of the best were powerless against Michiru when it came to this.

"It is my great honor to welcome you to the festival, please enjoy yourselves."

Kasumi laughed as the fireworks were set off and the young children gasped. It reminded her of the festivals at home her brother would take her to when she was a mere child because their parents had to run the festivals. Within seconds Saji had grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the crowd and into the booths.

She followed with wide eyes and an even wider smile; meanwhile she rolled her eyes at Saji's childishness. She would lose on purpose so that he would smile and comfort her with a hug or by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She and Saji both knew she would never lose at a game like that; hopefully he would misinterpret her intentions as her wanting to be closer to him.

In a way that was exactly what it was.

Kasumi knew she could not move so fast. Despite earning Michiru's full trust she was not trusted by this village or by the most of the people in it. They welcomed her, but would be fools if they were not wary of her, and for good reason, for she did plan to betray them all. If Saji realized she had only become close to him after finding out he was the top war strategist then he would find out the truth in seconds. She was slightly surprised he had not already figured her out, but, she supposed, she was able to play her part very well. She also had the fact that she was a traitor to her home village on her side for this mission, but only few people truly knew she was one, the others had taken their word for it, and so she had to make sure their reputation remained stable.

She knew that would not be hard to do, they were respectable people, and as she now realized, people who were high in power. She caught Satoshi watching her twice from his seat on top of the stage; his eyes were narrowed in anger, an anger that was directed towards Saji, and in lust. He wanted her badly.

Kasumi knew that there were three weaknesses that ninja were warned about.

First was money, with money came power with power came corruption. It caused people to think that they needed what they did not, and that they could have all they want. It clouded ones mind and gave them false friends. Money could be traced to be one of the roots of all evil. Of the seven deadly sins money was greed and possibly envy, undisputedly a necessary evil.

Second was Alcohol, it lowered inhibition and therefore left one susceptible to his enemy and that was always to be avoided. One must always be alert, always. One must always be at his best, for they can never know when they will be attacked, or need to attack. People who drink become shells of themselves, pathetic versions of once decent people or ninja. They were less inclined to do things and more likely to get killed, and to get others killed. It provided an escape from oneself, but the person doesn't realize while their thoughts abandon the pain, the abandon their body and leave it susceptible to others. To non ninja it was funny to see an inebriated friend act out of character, for a ninja it was disgusting to see how much a comrade could fall. One never stopped after a single serving, there is a constant want for more. They became a lazy glutton. Sloth, gluttony.

The third taboo was the most dangerous, Kasumi knew, for she was it, and was trained to use it to bring much stronger ninja to their knees. Every person was warned about this, and no one was immune to its charm, its curves and aura, scent and feel. The pleasure and inevitable pain. Its instant gratification. The female. They were deceptive creatures that would lull people into false senses of security. Men felt different things when around women. First and foremost was the feeling of lust, a man and a woman were meant to be together, unfortunately they can be the strength but most likely weakness of the other. A man wants a woman in the same way a woman wants a man, if not for the emotional satisfaction then for pure cardinal desires. Some women are loyal, but some stray and when they do a man feels a new emotion, an anger that could lead to their untimely demise, and woman knew this. A woman could also take down a ninja in a completely different way, by building him up to the point when he feels he is invincible. When this happens a ninja goes into the situation unprepared and normally dies because of it.

Kasumi took pride in having this power when she first discovered it. She ripped her clothes and invented new moves to help her with her goal. Her half sister had called her a deceiving whore, but she had just smiled. She always smiled, showing off her cute face. It was simple really, a panty shot here, a glimpse of cleavage there and a weaker minded ninja would look and give her the opportunity to strike and take him out.

**Women were the root of all evil. **

They caused four out of the seven deadly sins. Lust, wrath, pride, and envy. They all knew it and even the innocent ones were not above using their beauty as another weapon. After all, that is all it was good for.

Male ninja knew it too so she was surprised to see him look at her this way so soon after meeting her, he should be the most wary of her. Kasumi laughed at the irony; if he was the actual target then the mission would have been really easy.

"What's so funny Kasumi Chan?"

Kasumi unconsciously licked her lips; his tone was seductive at the very least. She shook her head slowly not trusting her own lips. Despite her efforts and success Kasumi had only been lusted over once in her life for more than the last few seconds of the man's life by a man by the name of Zack, thankfully Ryu had showed up before Kasumi could lose control of herself. She could feel the lust in the air both times, and they both erupted a sense of lust within her. For it was a double edged sword, and she was not expirenced with lust.

"Heh, you sure?"  
"Ye-yeah," she uttered and quickly looked away to the game in the booth they were currently in.  
"Because I would say you are making a fool out of me." Kasumi felt his hands on her shoulders. His lips were by her ear now.  
"We both know these games are way beneath the level and talent of a kunochi."

Kasumi felt his hands move down her arms slowly and turned towards him. She shrugged feigning complete innocence.

"Sorry, I've just felt distracted all night."

Saji smirked, and left it at that.

The rest of the night consisted of both Saji and Kasumi playing and beating every game in all of the booths. They laughed and goofed of and for a few minutes Kasumi felt like she was truly at home in a village full of strangers. Under different circumstances she was sure that they could've been the best of friends, or daresay possibly more than friends but under these circumstances she had to think of all of these people as her enemies. She could feel eyes on her and Saji, even when she seen that Satoshi was just watching and wondered who it was, but the new set of fireworks caught her attention.

It was not safe to feel safe here, but she couldn't help it, and she knew that was a problem.

Saji wrapped his arm around Kasumi as they watched the last round of fireworks go off. He noticed that their kimonos matched perfectly and made a mental note to thank his little sister for setting that up, because it was obvious that she had planned the entire day out for them. Kasumi leaned into him slightly and he smiled.

"Can I walk you to your home?"  
"Hai, Hai!" She giggled out watching the explosions of color in the night sky. He wanted to say more but shook his head and watched the explosions in the sky.

He found his courage as they walked to Satoshi's house where she was staying. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she was looking up at the lights. He looked up for a second before tilting his head.

"Kasumi Chan, ano, I was wondering..."

She looked towards him, innocent eyes opened wide, no, he thought, they've seen to much death to be innocent, but they weren't corrupted. Just like her, she had caused death, felt rage and hate, but somehow remained unscarred.

"What about?"  
"Well I was thinking..."  
"That's a dangerous pastime, Saji kun."  
"Heh,"  
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
"Ara, it could wait until the morning."

She turned to him, her eyes wide with curiosity and he stepped closer to her, and for the first time Kasumi felt the eyes on her. Her eyes darted to the side to warn Saji but she didn't move her head to warn their observer.

"Ano..." she whispered as she looked at Satoshi or at least where she thought he was.  
"We are not alone are we?"  
"No."  
"That's fine," he stepped closer to her "I'd do this in front of the whole world."

Saji lifted up her chin with his finger and Kasumi felt her throat dry. Was she going to get her first kiss from a man she would have to kill? He moved closer and she could feel her heart start to beat like it would during the middle of combat. He then kissed her forehead. Kasumi licked her lips, and wondered if she wanted him to kiss her because she liked him, or just wanted to be kissed.

"Anymore than that would be... inappropriate for a first date, am I right?"  
"Saji kun..."  
"Ja! Kasumi Chan, until morning."

Saji then jumped up spinning and turning into nothing.

Kasumi felt her face heat up. She then turned to where she knew Satoshi would be.

Satoshi balled up his fists in anger at his best friend. Satoshi had claimed Kasumi as his own, he had not told anyone, but he shouldn't have had to. He watched her lick her lips and had wanted to do nothing but kiss them himself.

_Inappropriate for a first date._

Did Saji really think Kasumi went with him for any other reason that she couldn't go with him, and that she needed to be supervised at all times? If he did then he was a fool. Kasumi should have known better too, but he knew why she did not deny him, for in her heart she was too pure to cause him pain. Satoshi cracked his knuckles as Kasumi turned to his direction, he would need to speak to Saji, and settle a few things. He spun himself and in his place a single green leaf confronted her.

He was right when he told her she only knew he was there because he wanted her to, for she did not sense him now. She could not sense him now, for as far as she came in her training she wound never regard him as anything other than he was, her friend, and when the time came, her savior. Never anything more, never anything less. She could never realize that he was not a man, but a monster. That he was still a being hell bent on revenge. He loved that about her and hoped one day she would be able to save him, but not today or any day in the near future because he still had a job to do.

He watched both Saji and Satoshi, and both of them made his blood boil with rage, neither of them knew her or had any desire to. They just wanted her pureness to themselves. He would not let them take that from her, from him.

He had found information in this village very easily; it was not nearly as secretive as the Mugen Tenshin. They were too confident, granted they could very well be considered stronger, but they were naïve in the works of the night. The Koga had sent a spy to the Hayabusa village, he remembered the trail the next day when she was discovered, for she thought no one watched in the shadows. The Koga was always too proud, and now, it would cause their downfall.

Ryu had a personal gain in the downfall of the Koga. Satoshi's father had known about the potential attack of their allies, the Hayabusa village, but had been content to let them attack, and even to let the Spider clan go unchecked to hinder him in his revenge. The Spider Clan, which was once among the five great Shinobi villages, was reduced to nothing in his rage, and he would make sure the Koga fell as well.

He could feel his desire for revenge like a beast in his gut, and it would eat at him until he could fulfill it. He would, even if he had to sacrifice Kasumi's purity to do it.

He shook his head trying to dispel his thoughts.

He would protect Kasumi; that was the reason he came, the destruction of Koga was the bonus.

Or did he subconsciously reverse it?

He stood looking at Kasumi below. He would save her and destroy the village. Period. He looked over the village and seen it burn in is mind. The fire would reach all the way to heaven as the people inside went to hell.

He was a man set on revenge, but like before he needed to remember to keep himself in check. Kasumi wanted to keep peace, but he knew that there would only be peace when the ninja ceased to exist.

They were getting closer to it. The Hayabusa clan was lost, the Spider clan was annihilated and the Koga would soon be too. That only left two.

Kasumi below looked up to him with a raised eyebrow. He jumped down. She knew he had seen everything and waited for the questions, and possibly the assault. She wasn't hoping he was jealous, right?

"Any new information?"

**TDS: **I'm back, expect a few updates all around, but I'm writing them all today so not yet. Lol. Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi: **this chapter just came out dark to me, in the way that Kasumi and Ryu start treating each other. Um just start to think about a couple things

Should Kasumi get her peace or Ryu his revenge?

Who should die?

Should Hayate and Ayane get bigger roles in this?

**Chapter start**

"Any new information?"

Ryu asked again after a minute of silence. Kasumi looked away and then back to him. Why did she hope he was jealous? She knew he was a man that did not feel; he was one who was above all little petty emotions like jealousy. She didn't do this to get him jealous, she wasn't the type to do that but now that she had done this she was hoping he would be jealous. She was a fool.

"Saji is the target, Hayabusa san"

Ryu almost raised his eyebrow at her formality, they had just started calling each other by their given name but he had not expected her to revert. Kasumi looked elegant in her kimono which, Ryu noted, matched Saji's. She looked up and took a slow breath, it made Ryu wonder about the effect that the other men had on his girl. He couldn't let her get too close to them, as a friend or as a lover. Not only for his selfish reasons but for her as well, there would be a war, and they would die. There was only one way to make sure she would keep her distance.

"He trusts me far too much, but his information is correct, therefore I should complete this mission far earlier than expected."

"After you get the information you need, kill him."

Ryu's voice held no emotion, it was a command, and she would have to follow it if it had come from Hayate but not from Ryu. She, however, did not refuse to this right away. She knew Ryu always had a reason for things.

"You know how I dislike killing."

"That does not matter, he needs to be disposed of before he could leak that you are a spy."

"He knows?"

"He will soon enough. You are a careless one."

"Then I must…"

Kasumi looked down, she would never admit it to them, but she had taken a liking to the Koga, they were not deceitful to their own, or to her. She felt more at home here than she would ever feel in the Mugen Tenshin. She also didn't like how Ryu just insulted her either. She was never trained to be a spy, and she had been out of training for years.

"If you kill him then it could be painless."

Kasumi's eyes narrowed as she was struck with realization. She took a half step back and Ryu crossed his arms, his face hardened even more so that it could be mistaken for a statue.

"You didn't come here for me. You-" Ryu cut her off with a small dark laugh

"You are naïve, why would I come for you? Did you think I cared for you more than the mission? If I need to take him out, know he will be tortured, I am searching for my own information as well."

Ryu didn't know why he was being so cold towards the only one who wasn't to him. He wasn't lying though; he did have an ulterior motive that no one else knew about. Kasumi wanted to make sure there was no war, but Ryu would make sure that there was. If Kasumi did not kill Saji he would kill him, along with Satoshi and Michiru and he would torture them and mutilate their bodies. However he would not kill Satoshi's father, he would make him watch as he lost everything, like he made Ryu do.

With the deaths of the future clan leaders pinned on Kasumi the Mugen Tenshin and Tsube would go to war in a matter of hours. Kasumi's nuke nin status was revoked so even if she was killed before she completed her mission there would be war.

Ryu knew he wouldn't let her die by their hands.

"What do you have to gain here Ryu?"

She was back to his given name, but she now said it with such a tone of disrespect that it felt like a slap in the face. He got a fleeting urge to remind her just who would win in a fight if they fought but he knew they couldn't here. Ryu didn't look at her, instead he searched for wandering eyes and moving shadows, but there were none, they were alone.

Kasumi was seeing Ryu in a different light. She had always thought of him as a friend but she could not forget that he was a super ninja, that he stuck fear into many when his name was uttered. She could not forget he had lost everyone he ever cared for, and took out an entire Shinobi village because of it. If she could kill, he could do much worse, he was a monster like she was, no matter how he was when he was with her. She could not forget that he was a killer.

"It is none of your concern Ieto san."

"It is interfering with my mission, therefore it is my concern."

Ryu stepped closer to her. Kasumi knew she had hit a delicate point because of his sudden formality with her; he had never referred to her as Ieto san. He moved to get closer but she held up her hand to block him, which he grabbed and pulled her to him so that they were fully against each other. She was reminded of Satoshi.

"So you remember your mission? I have watched you too. You are enjoying this far too much." He was angry at her, not for doing her mission poorly, but for allowing those other men to get close to her, to think they had a chance with her. She acted freely in the village as if it was her own. She might have thought of that as well. He knew that if she did betray the Hajin Mon for real he would be honor bound to kill her. He would kill her.

"Do not forget your mission. Do not forget your village and what you stand to lose." _Do not forget me._

"You are a kunochi of the Mugen Tenshin. Do not let your guard down"

Kasumi's eyes looked coldly into his but he could tell she was getting the message.

"You think that they accept you, but they accept only a lie."

Kasumi knew that there was a truth in every word he spoke but that did not mean she wanted to face it. She had wanted to believe she was a normal kunochi that had two guys who wanted her and an accepting village. She wanted to believe she wasn't being chased by her former classmates; that she didn't have to kill former friends to live. Ryu wouldn't let her pretend even for a little while. She was an idiot. She needed to be the Kunochi she was trained to be.

"If they knew the truth they would not hesitate to kill you."

"I know."

Kasumi stopped struggling against him and looked down. He released her hand and stepped back. He felt worse than he had after his first kill; he was taking out his anger on the wrong person, on the worst person. Kasumi had done nothing wrong. She then looked up at him, her eyes shown with the tears he knew she would never allow to fall.

"You've made your point, Dragon Ninja, now leave, and do not come back. My mission will be completed without complication."

She sounded like a true kunochi now, not someone who would never have wanted to be a ninja but was forced to because she was born to a family that made her a huge target. Ryu watched a smirk settle onto her face that did not belong there.

"Goodbye."

She turned and walked into the house that served as her home and every part of Ryu screamed for him to follow her and make things right except for the part he always listened to, his brain. He turned and blended into the long shadows.

"Who were you with yesterday night?" Kasumi turned towards Michiru with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Saji, but you knew that."

"Afterwards. Someone told me they saw you with Satoshi, but he was with me."

"I went into my home after Saji dropped me off." Kasumi laughed as if it was a joke but Michiru narrowed her eyes.

"Saji and Satoshi don't know yet, but you are still on thin ice here Kasumi, so you better tell me who you were with."

Kasumi cursed Ryu in her head. He had ruined her fun with a cold slap of reality and had the gall to be spotted. She felt Michiru's hand on her throat and grabbed her wrist with her own.

"So you're a spy? I should've known."

Kasumi felt something unknown crawl into her and she smirked darkly. She would never be normal, evil followed her everywhere. She squeezed Michiru's wrist tightly and she winced out but kept a firm hold of Kasumi's throat.

"You all should have Michiru Chan, but you're all idiots. This close to war and you're still naïve. You should have told on me, but I guess you're just stupid."

Kasumi had seen Michiru fight and the key was not to under estimate her but Kasumi knew she could take her out quickly. She felt her tanto pulling her down and could hear it calling out to her begging to be used.

"Bitch."

Kasumi had been careful enough not to use any real skills here so she knew Michiru would assume she could take her.

"Petty name calling?"

"I don't see what Satoshi saw in you." Michiru twisted her wrist out of Kasumi's grasp and went to strike her. Kasumi dodged gracefully and trust her hand into Michiru's stomach. After Michiru's startled gasp Kasumi did it three more times before kicking her sending her flying into the sliding doorframe. She took the whole door with her but did not break it. She stood with a look of untainted betrayal on her face Kasumi then sprinted towards her and seemed to appear behind her. Grabbing her stomach she fell to the ground. Kasumi turned to her and pulled up her head by her hair. She then trust her hand towards her.

After Michiru's body was hidden Kasumi walked towards the door to see Ryu there. He picked it up and they silently slid it back into place. After Kasumi tested it she walked into the room grabbing her black kimono. She turned towards Ryu and he looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Kasumi's smirk told Ryu all he needed to know but she spoke anyway.

"For being right? Don't be. Leave, I have to change."

"Michiru?"

"Is dead." Kasumi lied with ease. Ryu nodded and jumped up into the air.

Ryu sat on the roof and placed his head in his hands, somehow he had turned Kasumi into a monster like him. The Kasumi he knew would have knocked out and hid Michiru, not kill her. He silently crept back into the room. Kasumi had changed into the elegant black kimono and was on the bed waiting for Satoshi. She turned her head towards him and he stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you dispose of the body?"

"I will take care of it."

"Tonight?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then let me do it before she is discovered, I'll come by tonight to get the location."

"Do not come by tonight, I will not be alone."

"Sleeping with him was a last resort only." Ryu stepped closer to her an untamed rage beginning to show in his eyes. Kasumi propped herself up on her elbow and looked to him.

"You showed yourself yesterday, I need to erase suspicion."

"You don't need to sleep with him."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. Ryu was always trying to protect her.

"I want to, okay?"

"NO, not okay." Kasumi sat up and Ryu moved towards her, for once listening to the beating muscle in his chest.

"I don't want you to sleep with him."

Suddenly things made sense to her. She had an internal struggle then. She wanted Ryu, and now she knew that he wanted her, but so did Satoshi and Saji. She knew that if she wanted to stop this war she needed to get a witch to erase Michiru's mind and really become part of the Tsube. She had already decided that she would sacrifice her dream for the lives of hundreds. She would stand by Satoshi as his woman, and make sure the war never happened.

"Too late for that, Ryu, I'm tainted." She spoke in that dark tone that she had become so used to. She had to do this, so Ryu had to believe that she didn't want him, otherwise he would kill Saji, Satoshi, Michiru and a good portion of the Tsube.

"Kasumi, this has nothing to do with protecting you from evil this time. I want you."

He had grabbed her hand and she wanted to confess her feelings but she knew she couldn't. She had to get him away from her.

"Don't you have your own mission to complete?"

He thought about that now as well, with Kasumi occupying Satoshi he could kidnap Saji, and with Michiru already dead it made his job easier. He also thought about the war.

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Afterwards, yes. Maybe I can get some information out of him. I know all that Saji does, he allowed me into his room to get away from Michiru who wanted to take me shopping and I found all of his war plans, strategies and drawings or army setups."

"Well done, so you know enough, we can leave."

"You can leave."

"I'm coming for you tonight."

Ryu said this with a tone of finality and disappeared as the door opened.

"Kasumi, have you seen Michiru?" Kasumi frowned in worry as she sat up

"Not since I hid in your room from her."

"No one has." Kasumi jumped out of bed and to his side,

"Let's go then Saji"

After a four hour fruitless search Kasumi leaned against a tree and sighed.

"Could Satoshi's father have sent her on a secret mission?"

"Unlikely, he never gives those out." Kasumi nodded, the Mugen Tenshin gave them all the time, especially to young women who would need to lie with the enemy. They did not like anyone interfering in those missions.

"It's late Saji, I'm sure she'll turn up tomorrow."

"I hope so; I'll see you tomorrow, Kasumi."

Satoshi feared exactly what had happened, that someone from the Mugen Tenshin had fought her and taken her away. Kasumi knew there was nothing to worry about, Michiru was fine, alive and breathing, she couldn't do much else, but she was alive. Kasumi had sat oh her bed when she heard the door open again.

"Michiru just gave me some interesting news." Kasumi looked up at Satoshi whose teeth were locked. _Just_ Kasumi thought, _there was no way she could have gotten out of her hold._

"Just before she went missing she told me that you were with another man yesterday."

"Not by choice, Saji had to escort me."

"I was watching, it was after he left."

"There was no one Satoshi."

"Don't lie to me!"

He was in front of her in that instant and his hand was on her throat, she knocked it away with ease and Satoshi looked to her in shock.

"I am not here for you to beat me over Michiru's jealousy."

Kasumi realized the truth in her lie. Michiru had wanted Satoshi, which was the true reason that she had been trying to set Kasumi up with Saji.

"Michiru's jealousy?"

"Everyone here could tell that she wants you…" Kasumi paused "like I do"

Satoshi rose his eyebrow and moved closer to her, she then bit her lip nervously. Could she really sleep with him for the mission, and what about Ryu, was he really going to come and get her now?

"Well, I want you."

Satoshi hadn't given her time to react to his statement as he crashed his lips against hers. _So this is my first kiss… _she thought as she kissed him back. He pulled away and gave her a once over, he smiled and then picked her up placing her on the bed. He kissed her mouth before moving down to her neck. He licked a spot and then kissed it as his hand started to travel up Kasumi's leg pulling her kimono up. Kasumi let out a moan as her desire took over, he sucked harder and his hand reached the top of her thigh. Kasumi felt his fingers slowly crawl under her panties and shivered.

She felt guilty but she was enjoying it.

He kissed her mouth again and the fingers tugged her underwear down. She was sure he would take her now but the door was banged on.

"Satoshi! Someone is at the front gates! He's fighting everyone!"

"I'M BUSY" Satoshi yelled as the door was opened.

"He's killing everyone." another voice said, one she recognized, it was Saji, who looked at them both with hurt eyes.

"It's Ryu Hayabusa."

Kasumi felt a shiver go through her as she heard his name.

"R-Ryu?" Kasumi leaned forward and Satoshi groaned getting off of her and vanishing. Saji started to walk away and Kasumi yanked up her underwear and followed him.

"Where is he, Saji?" She said, letting the anger drip into her voice.

"Front gates." He said and she turned to look at him before she sprinted away.

"Do you… do you think he got Michiru?"

Kasumi looked away before nodding and she sprinted away before she could see him cry.

**TDS: **Okay, so Kasumi and Ryu will now fight the Tsube, and Ryu will blow her cover. Now this is important. Who, out of Satoshi, Saji and Michiru should die? (At least one has to) and this chapter was darker than the previous ones, should I make it darker next time, or go back to it being ok.

Oh and lastly who wins, does Kasumi get her peace, or Ryu his revenge?


	5. Chapter 5

**TheDarkestShinobi: **This chapter is in first person from the Queen Fiend. I watched the Ninja Gaiden Game/Movies and I loved them! So it inspired me for what I could do. This story will be dark, and could possibly finish as a satire and be rated M. It is short because I have to piece together the next chapter before I start to write it and thought a chapter like this would be a nice mix up.

I was very disappointed to find that there was nothing at FF to fulfill the craving I had for Ninja Gaiden and that I had nothing myself to write for it. So... I decided to incorporate it here and I have another two scenes for Scene it that I have to write, anyway enjoy.

**Chapter Start:**

She's much stronger than I expected her to be. Most people would have given into me the second I decided I wanted them, but she resists me still. No matter, she is human, and therefore I just have to be patient with her. She will be mine.

She has given me much leeway though, and I can't help but wonder if she knows about me and my power. She let me verbally attack the Dragon ninja and let me seep into her system when Michiru tried to attack her, poor fool, Kasumi is one of the best in the world, with or without my help.

Kasumi would serve many purposes to me, firstly she was strong and trained, and her body was strong enough to handle me. Secondly, she contained a body that the Dragon ninja lusted for. Thirdly, she would not be able to take her body back; she was not of Dragon lineage and therefore had no power over me. She had no experience with Fiends so I would completely overwhelm her.

She was still stronger than I had imagined, she did not let me kill Michiru, and the level of power I feel in her body makes me think that she could defeat the Dragon ninja. Something I noticed was that he was unable to raise his hand against her. He harbored affection for her, he should know better but it works in my favor nonetheless.

_He is going to ruin your mission…_

I whisper it to her, and her eyes narrow. She is easily manipulated by me. I enjoy it, the feeling of having complete power, well, not as completely as I'd like, but I relish in this power.

When the Dragon ninja had defeated me, I poisoned him with myself. Blood is the giver of all life, it means much more than anyone could fathom. A simple particle clung to his skin, but I could not take him over since he was from that cursed bloodline. I transferred to Kasumi one night, and slowly began to take her over, whisper in her ears, fill her with lust.

He was a Dragon ninja, but he failed to remember that he is a fiend, and I am his queen. He will bow to me, and I will use this body to make him do that. I will make him mine, right after I make her mine.

_He doesn't want to let you be happily reunited with Hayate niichan…_

I can feel her steps quicken and her blood boil in anger. It helps me grow and spread all over her body, soon I will not be the whisper in her head; soon she will only be a whisper in her head. With a body I can gain control of the world again, and with the Dragon ninja serving me and not hindering me, there can be none to stop me.

After being cursed to become a fiend he quickly rose to the spot of the strongest one, with the defeat of the Archfiend he thought that he had rid himself of the fiend in him, but the blood of the woman he was with spilt on multiple fiends, and there are still more in the world. With every fiend that was stronger than me dead, I am now the supreme ruler, and no longer the queen of peasants. Naturally, since the Dragon ninja is the strongest he shall have a place at my side.

_You need to fight him to prove your loyalty here so you can continue your mission…_

It is amusing how she thinks my ideas are her own. She wonders where this darkness came from, but I tell her it is simply the thoughts of a real kunochi, and she believes me. I can feel her heart beat and I have to fight my desire to kill her now and feast on her blood. There will be bloodshed soon enough. I will be satisfied.

The owner of my future body wants peace, and as expected, my fiend wants nothing but the complete destruction of this village. I can feel his lust in my spirit and it is thanks to that that I live. I would whisper to him, but it was all I could do, I would fuel his rage so I would grow stronger, but I could not take his body, which was fine. What queen would rightfully want to be in a human male body? The woman he was with however, was a woman far more beautiful than the one I housed myself in before, and far stronger. Kasumi would serve as an excellent body for me.

_There he is…_

Kasumi looked at him and I smiled feeling the anger she had increase. I decided to test my limits as he stopped killing and looked to her. I dragged my spirit out of her head and held on to her shoulders with my hands as my spiritual body floated besides her; I looked stunning as always and looked to my future servant. He was handsome for a human, and the strong smell of blood completely overrode the Dragon's blood running through his veins. The blood aroused me as it always had and the being I held onto shivered in anticipation.

I joined her and she drew her Katana, it was small, a tanto, according to her mind. She would fight him now, I licked my lips at the thought of all the blood, I wanted to bathe in it, but first I needed a body that was my own.

She narrowed her eyes and widened her stance and I sighed. By the end of this battle I would have a body, a servant, and an army, and shortly after that, I would rule this world as the archfiends before me failed to do.

**TDS: **I have come to a conclusion that all DOA fans, well, Ryu Hayabusa fans from DOA should look into Ninja Gaiden. I am going to include it in this story.

I have mature themes set up for this chapter and the next chapter will not change with these votes, but the ones after it will.

1) Should the queen have her way with Ryu? And if not what stops it Hayate and Ayane, or the Dragon sword?

2) Does Saji live or die?

3) Satire or happy end?

And just as a question.

Who would win if the did fight full out, Ryu or Kasumi?


	6. Chapter 6

**TheDarkestShinobi:** okay. Well the next chapter is out and I hope you enjoy it! Remember to review. Now I need to ask about Saji living or dying and who (Kasumi or Ryu) wins. In addition, do Ayane and Hayate come in?

Enjoy!

**Chapter Start:**

Her feet settled into the soil as she took in the sight of Ryu slaughtering the other ninja. He turned to her expecting her to run to his side and join him in this fight but she didn't. The other ninja stopped and from a safe distance watched the two. This would prove once and for all who held Kasumi's loyalty. Satoshi jumped to her side and she spared him a glance before looking back over to the dragon ninja. Ryu's eyebrows raised as the others seemed to silently cheer. She was acting he told himself, she would never betray him.

Kasumi already felt betrayed and she felt the darkness grab ahold of her once again. He was hurting her mission. He was going to cause the war she would give her life to prevent. She had to stop him, not matter what it took. Even if it took him. Even if she had to do it.

He blocks her tanto with his sword and for a split second they both pause. Her eyes are darker than he's ever seen them and his are clouded with confusion. Was this really going to happen? She jumped back and he stood there in shock. Was she betraying him? After everything they've been through she was just going to leave him. He followed her, the anger building up in his eyes.

If she had really betrayed them…

He'd have to kill her.

He steadied his sword as she tried to swipe at him again. It seemed the other ninja were content to simply watch them battle. He was fine with that. After he killed her he would have more than enough rage to burn this village to the ground.

She had looked at him with anger. It was only anger but it became more than that after time went by. She could feel the sickening feeling of hate crawl through her as she thought to herself. Ryu never loved her or even liked her, he always kept her in the dark, he always let her think she was right and he'd always prove her wrong.

She had surprised herself when she heard the sounds of swords clashing. For a split second she thought he attacked her and she jumped back, when she realized where she was she also realized it was the other way around. He came after her and all she wanted was to see his blood. She paused, frightened by the thought and her arm moved by itself to block his kick. She didn't want to hurt him or fight him. She also didn't want to blow her cover.

_He's not going to let you complete the mission._

Would the mission be worth killing him? Could the lives of hundreds really be sacrificed for his? She knew he had killed hundreds and most likely her numbers were not far behind but to kill for him... She wished that the circumstances were different.

_You need to kill him._

He had killed for her many times and in addition he hadn't killed her when he was supposed to, why couldn't she repay the favor? Could he possibly care for her more than she did for him? That would mean that he was in love with her.

_That means he won't harm me. Killing him would be easy._

She had noticed that she had two sets of thoughts, one seemed familiar as they had been hers her whole life; the other was foreign and new. The thoughts of a kunoichi. Was she ready to follow them? Was she finally ready to be a kunoichi?

_Of course I am._

In that instant her eyes blinked and both thoughts merged into one. I am a kunoichi, she told herself, and I can do this.

The next time she had attacked Ryu he hadn't been fast enough, she thrust her arm out and hit a pressure point, his eyes widened and he spun away, she had slashed his arm as well. He couldn't do this. This was someone who he had been risking his life for for years. He had told himself he would never harm her. She on the other hand seemed to harbor no affection for him. She was ready to kill him. She would kill him.

"Kasumi enough!" He yelled out. He couldn't fight her. He couldn't. No matter what he told himself his body wouldn't let him do it. "You were supposed to help me take the village down. That was your mission from the Mugen Tenshin!"

Some seemed to believe him, none of the people that he wanted to did. Kasumi's eyes seemed to shift and Ryu took a step back. He felt something that seemed familiar, the darkness made him stand on edge. He narrowed his own eyes.

"That's what we discussed last night."

That seemed to be the trigger he was looking for. All eyes narrowed on her and she sheathed her weapon looking at all of them then resting her eyes on Ryu. She smirked and took a stance that looked familiar. She smirked and her arms crossed.

"Yara, guess it can't be helped Dragon ninja," he knew that title said in that tone, he hadn't heard it in years. "I knew you would slaughter the village eventually."

_Do it now. Let's bathe in their blood._

They suddenly felt the other ninja among them. Kasumi's smirk turned into a smile. Ryu was relieved at the same time he was unnerved. At least Kasumi was on his side. He could focus on his revenge now. Kasumi vanished and reappeared behind another man his neck twisted at an impossible angle. He fell to the floor as she attacked another in an artery with a sword. It was sloppy and she was sprayed with blood. A small moan escaped her lips as she moved on. Ryu didn't notice as he was killing his own fair share of ninja.

He moved towards Satoshi who glared at him with anger. Satoshi had jumped away and other ninja had taken his place to fight Ryu. He didn't mind, there would be enough time for his revenge. His eyes caught a shine and he looked away. There he was.

The leader of the Koga.

The reason everything in the world had been taken away from him.

Ryu's sword was instantly sheathed as he walked towards the man who sensed his presence and turned to him. Ryu's hand smacked another ninja and he slipped falling down. Ryu walked slowly savoring the fear he could see in the man's eyes.

Suddenly Satoshi was in front of Ryu in a stance that suggested he wanted to fight Ryu. Ryu didn't take his eyes off of the man who had been responsible for the death of everyone important to him. Satoshi made a move to attack him and Ryu effortlessly reached over and snapped his neck. It was almost too easy.

Satoshi fell dead and his father took his stance the briefest of pain showing in his eyes.

Ryu made him watch the death of his son, however quick and painless it was; now he would make him watch as he destroyed his village. Ryu had felt the fire build up inside of him and around him and around his body symbols appeared as he gathered his chi. He moved his hands and the symbols turned into fireballs, with another gesture they flew towards the village and set it ablaze.

Ryu watched with satisfaction as the buildings lit and he almost smirked when people started to panic. He looked into the eyes of the leader of the Koga. _This is my revenge._ He thought, _my long awaited revenge._

"Yes, Ryu!" Kasumi had yelled it out when she had realized what he had done. Ryu didn't turn to face her but he heard her and he felt an adrenaline rush at her words. He wondered if she would sound like that in bed. He quickly dismissed the thought as the man looked towards Kasumi.

"Are you watching this!" Ryu yelled as he spread his arms. He knew he was. Ryu was doing to his village what the man had done to his. He would make sure he saw this. It was the revenge of the Hayabusa clan and he would witness the full consequences of his actions.

"I am," If he had any feeling that he was remorseful it was removed when the man let out a roaring laugh. "and I shall still win Hayabusa. We've lost a village, but you have just lost her," He let out a small chuckle as the fire illuminated the battlefield and the ninja on it.

"Fiend."

Ryu turned to see what he meant and he saw her. She was suspended in midair covered in nothing but blood. He knew the look in her eyes, the stance she held and the way she looked at the blood. It was not Kasumi. It was the Queen of the Fiends and he was a fool for not realizing it earlier.

"Such blood…" She said to herself. "So much blood."

It was done, the girl was hers and the village burned at the moment. It was all thanks to the Hayabusa. He was unlike his kin, he actually helped a fiend and soon enough he would serve her. She leaned back and the Dragon sword missed her by inches. She flies back and as she lands she looks at him and licks the blood off her hand.

It tasted so good.

She wanted more.

"Are you going to try and kill me again or do you-" She stopped as his sword touched her throat. He glared at her as he held it there threateningly and she narrowed her eyes.

"Puny insect. I am your queen!" She pushed him back and he fell to his knees. She smirked as he unintentionally kneeled to her. Something different caused him to pause. His skin was a pale blue. He had been losing control of himself, now he knew why. His rage built up and she felt it as well.

She had been nothing but aroused since she took over the kunoichi.

His eyes traveled down her body.

Her stance was completely straight showing her confidence. Every part of her screamed arousal, not only did it arouse him, but it proved she was aroused as well. She moved forward and the blood that dripped traveled across flesh that hadn't been covered.

"This entices you." Ryu stated as he gripped his sword tighter.

"You are the strongest Fiend. You are the only one to ever harm me, and your lust for this violence almost matched my own." His eyes widened as he took a half a step back.

"You want me…"

He had seen it in her eyes. She wanted him to serve her. And she wanted him to do that in many ways.

"And you want this body."

He couldn't deny it.

She knew that to be true which is why she hadn't changed any part of her body. The part of him that desired revenge shifted and he wanted her. Badly.

They charged each other.

.

When Michiru awoke she had tried to scream for help. Muffled sounds came out and after a while she realized no one would come for her. She didn't know where she was despite not being blindfolded. It looked like a normal room but she didn't know what building. It would have to be one that was not filled with people. But where would that be? She soon gave up trying to figure out where she was and all that played through her mind was Kasumi's betrayal. How dare she do that to them! What else would she do to them?

She feared for the lives of Satoshi and Saji. Would Kasumi be able to kill them? Would she really betray the ones who offered her shelter for the ones who offered her nothing but rejection? It didn't make sense to Michiru. Loyalty aside, shouldn't you choose the side of the ones that offered you protection? Kasumi was still helping the ones that tried to kill her. She shook her head before throwing it against the wall. She couldn't believe she let it get this far. And she had trusted this girl since the start. She hated to admit it but Kasumi was right, taking her in so close to a time of war was a stupid decision.

She twitched her nose when she smelt the weird smell. She couldn't figure out what it was but it stunk. She shook her face to try and get the smell away. She then leaned against the wall again. Her eyes widened and she cursed herself for not realizing this earlier.

The war was really inevitable now.

She would have to sit back and protect the village while Satoshi was in harm's way. What would she do if he was killed? It would all be her fault for not being able to beat the _neishin_. She knew she'd rather die than live in a world without him. She arched her back as far as she could. She smirked; her flexibility had been something she was proud of. Her fingers pulled at the knots with determination. She would not let them succeed as long as her heart was beating.

She coughed and her eyes widened as she recognized the smell. Something was on fire and the fire was close. With desperation she pulled on the ropes harder. It loosened and she grabbed it while tugging her foot out. She managed to get one foot out and smiled. _Yes_! She then crunched her legs together and brought her hands forward. Standing, she ran towards the door. She jumped back as it erupted into flames.

She stepped back and she knew the flames were pressed up against the other walls too. She panicked for a couple of seconds and shook her head. She ran though the wall of fire to get to the halls. She was attacked by black smoke. She was partially thankful for the gag; it saved her from most of the toxic fumes. She ducked low to avoid most of the smoke and moved forward quickly. She only could think of one thing as she made her way through the death maze.

She had to get out of here.

She felt the adrenaline flow through her and made the mistake of not listening to her body. She felt it all at once. Her breathing was too slow and shallow. Her movements were too slow. Her sight was too hazy. She felt dizzy. It couldn't be now. She had to survive.

She had to….

Get…

Out…

The floor rushed up to meet her and the flames welcomed her with a warm embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**TheDarkestShinobi:** Super short chapter but nothing else was coming. Expect another soon and I mean it this time, no super breaks. Peace

**Chapter Start:**

The graveyard was eerily empty. The tombstones were all withered and small, the air cold and crisp howling at the moon above it. The dirt below was cold and hard as no rain had fallen, despite that there was a cloudy mist close to the ground making it hard to see.

Suddenly there was a flash of purple followed by the grunt of a hard landing.

Ayane stood, removing her hand from her leg and twisting her neck to find the place Ryu would have left it. She quickly searched the area, scanning rows and rows of tombs. She worked as fast and as carefully as she could, knowing her being here was against both Ryu's and Hayate's wishes and against Hayate's order. She knew they were in trouble and had a feeling this was needed. Ryu would do the same for her.

She stopped as she seen the glint of light break through the mist. It was dark out and the only source of light would be what she had been looking for all along. She let out a breath as she found it and fell to her knees before reaching out to it. It brought back so many memories from her first missions with the Dragon ninja. She used her fingers to wipe he dirt away and stood not taking her eyes off of it. Looking away into the distance she nodded once and jumped up, disappearing in another small flash and leaving the graveyard as it was.

.

Saji had kneeled before Satoshi's body quickly paying his respects before standing again and rushing to Satoshi's father. The father turned away from him and looked to the two fighting.

"Listen to me Saji, I do not care if this village burns to the ground, he" At this point he thrusts his arm and hand towards the two fighting. "does not leave this fight alive!" Saji took two steps in shock. He looked towards their burning village which could still be saved.

"But sir, the-"

"It's an order Saji."

Saji looked towards the burning village and nodded once; he turned and directly faced the combatants below him. The fire lit up his hardened features as he watched the other two below him. He knew the village could be saved but more importantly the sole remaining Dragon needed to be slain. He swallowed the saliva in his throat and nodded again.

"I understand."

.

Ryu jumped back and kicked his legs out; he felt one of them connect with the other and flipped in the air to land on both his feet while she staggered back a few steps. She drew her tanto up in a similar stance and let out a scream as she charged him. He blocked her sword strike with ease but not her two kicks afterwards. He staggered this time and she vanished before his eyes. He gasped then as he felt her strike through him and felt to his knees. Kasumi then turned back and kicked him in the side of the head.

He flew into a nearby tree. He turned enough so that the impact was in his side and he broke a few ribs instead of his head or back where he would be dead. He reached his hand out looking up as he struggled to get up. He then heard the footsteps and braced himself.

"Are you going to deny me any longer Hayabusa?"

He coughed up blood and she grabbed his collar pulling him to his feet.

"You have shown you will not seriously hurt this woman! Why will you let yourself be beaten this way!" Receiving no response she dropped him and placed a foot on his chest below his neck. She pointed her tanto at him. "Will you receive death instead of power?"

Ryu grabbed her foot with both of his hands and twisted it hearing a cry rip through her lips. He brought his hands to the ground by his neck and flipped upwards, she didn't block the two punches to her chest but as soon as he rose a leg to kick her she jumped on it and kicked him. He grabbed her foot and tossed her aside but he could feel his chest pounding.

She was winning and it was all because he couldn't bring himself to kill her.

Not while she was in Kasumi's body.

He took a deep breath and fell into his stance, she charged him and it took him a second too long to realize what she was doing. A battle cry was heard over the crackle of the fire and the gasps of his breaths and Ryu felt two hands on his shoulders before Kasumi reached him.

"Bitch!"

Kasumi felt her shoulders being smashed and then a leg wrapped around her neck before flinging her a few feet away. The purple clad ninja landed into a roll and stood up before looking to the Ninja before her.

"Ryu sama!"

She ran up to him and placed her hands on his chest to prevent him from falling forward and he let out a small breath as he grabbed onto her shoulder and placed his body between the two women.

"Ayane, thank you, but I cannot let you fight her. This is my battle, where my karma lies."

"That's how it's always been, hasn't it?" She smiled up at him before reaching into her pouch and pulling out the gem. He placed his hand over hers and nodded once. She took a few steps back and he spread his feet and drew his sword from its sheath.

"No!" Kasumi yelled as she got up. She held her hand over her stomach and glared at the other kunoichi. She sprinted forward as Ryu brought the sword and the gem together before she was thrown back by a purple flash as they met. Ayane raised her hands to block it and was pushed back a few feet.

Ryu felt the power surge through him as he united the gem and the sword. He felt the pulse being released and watched Kasumi being thrown back, she grabbed onto the grass below her with one hand as the other brought up in front of her face. She screamed out in frustration as she was pushed back a few more feet. Ayane bent her legs further and covered her face with her arms. Kasumi rolled before scrabbling to her feet. Suddenly Kasumi jerked and stood still, her body crumbled beneath her.

Ayane ran to the body of her sister and caught it just before it hit the floor as the ninja behind her jumped into the air. Ayane followed him with her eyes but she could see no evil presence. She looked back to her sister and up to the burning village above her. The war would never happen now; there was hardly a village left.

Ayane felt for a pulse or a breath but there was none, her sister was gone. She ghosted her hand over her face, pausing to close her eyelids. She felt empty. It surprised her seeing how she had hunted her and wanted her dead but now that she was…. Well that wasn't what she wanted at all. She had to help her, she just couldn't be… dead. She pushed on the girl's chest before feeling a cold shiver, she looked up to see a ninja jumping way above them. Narrowing her eyes she sent two connected kunai towards him before he could make it over them. He landed a few feet away with it in his hands and Ayane stood letting her sisters body lie on the floor.

"What do you seek?" She bit out as she crossed her arms in front of her and widened her stance slightly. The other ninja tossed her weapon in front of her and she watched it without taking her attention off of him like he hoped she would. He waved his hand as to dismiss her.

"I have business with the Hayabusa ninja, not you."

Saji spared a glance at Kasumi's body and grimaced before looking onto the other. He hated that he had affection for the traitor so he just shifted that hatred toward the Mugen Tenshin trash. She lowered her body and spread her legs while her arms settled with one out towards him and the other close by. Her eyes narrowed as the other narrowed his. She tilted her head slightly.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."


	8. Chapter 8

**TheDArkestShinobi: **Shorp chap, but I like the way it came out and I hope you do too.

**Story Start:**

He could only watch the purple glow until it had faded from the air and remained only on his sword. He saw it then, the shadow of the Queen Fiend. He rushed after it trying to cut her in half with his sword but he phased right through her and she let out a laugh.

"Such a fool Hayabusa." She turned then, her disgusting figure posing sensually. "This is your last chance."

"Join me" she finished pushing her head slightly with her hand.

He only narrowed his eyes in response and she flew up coming down about 5 meters in front of him. He raised his sword defensively while looking at the surroundings trying to figure out how to vanquish this evil once and for all. It seemed impossible.

"Then it's about time you died." She screeched out as she charged forward.

.

Ayane felt the cool breeze sweep from underneath her as she stared at the man in front of her. He sized her up, trying to determine what type of ninja she was and how best to attack. He decided she couldn't be that different than Kasumi.

She lifted her arm to block his first strike, grabbing his arm she tried to flip him but he pulled his back and attempted to kick her in the chest but she caught his foot. Hers then swung around to his head and he ducked sweeping his leg which she jumped over. He then took a step forward with a punch and she flipped back catching his hand with her feet. She threw him with her body and he flipped to stand facing her again.

Neither could get any hits in, Saji realized quickly that Ayane was much faster than Kasumi. He leaned back to avoid a strike and came back with a punch before she ducked lower while still spinning and kicked him in the lower leg. With a jolt of pain he fell to the ground, she jumped up and he rolled just in time to avoid her stomping on his stomach. He swept her then and she fell beside him. They rolled away from each other and Saji threw three surriken at her. She dodged one and caught the second before throwing it to deflect the third. Saji ran towards her as she avoided the shurriken and started an assault. She was able to block but unable to counter.

She felt his leg connect with the back of her neck and then the floor against her body. She pushed her body up feeling the slight burn of the bleeding scrapes on her arm and cheek. Shaking her head she stood to find him right in front of her. She brought two hands to defend a kick then spinning her body kicked his cheek with her foot, he slid on the floor and she ran towards him.

.

Ryu shook his arm to get rid of the burn as the fire disappeared behind him. He glared at the queen as he caught his breath. His arms felt heavy and he felt sluggish. He also felt something differnet, as if something was calling out to him, stirring inside of him but he didn't know what. She then let out a mad cackle as she solidified and grew wings. Her back turned into an elongated spine with a tail and her wings grew a pinkish-red color. She continued to laugh as she flew higher in the sky. Lightning illuminated the dark clouds and the thunder roared as she looked down. She dove in the field below before coming up slightly so that she was within range of her prey.

"Now I, queen of the greater fiends have my own body thanks to your excellent work. You have no choice but to surrender."

Ryu's blue skin glowed as his veins turned huge and white and he fell to his knees and his sword clattered as it fell away, in the same instant lightning struck the ground with a thunderous roar and Kasumi's eyes opened.

.

Ayane flipped Saji and he landed on the ground with a thud. He kicked her leg out and hit her knee, letting out a scream she collapsed as her leg bent the wrong way. Letting out another wail of agony she watched him get up and turn away from her running to where the other two were fighting.

She cursed him and slammed her hand on the ground.

"No way."

She looked up off the ground and at him, her red eyes glaring intensely after him and her hand grabbed the soil as she pushed her body up.

She started a string of fast words as she brought her hands together slowly. As her words got faster the wind swirled around her making her short hair fly in every direction. With a final cry she jerked her hands and lightning gathered in a ball in front of her. In an instant the sphere charged towards Sanji and electrocuted him. They both fell to the ground. His body twitched once and he was dead. Ayane looked up through bleary eyes and an orange blur appeared in front of her.

"Kasumi?" she whispered out.

"Yes," she answered "Ayane, you look terrible." She said with concern. Ayane grabbed Kasumi's forearm firmly. "I will be fine, help Ryu sama, the queen has gained a body, he is still cursed so his body will not obey him." Kasumi nodded but bit her lip staring at Ayane. The grip on her arm tightened painfully. "Now!" She screamed "Go to him!" Startled at her outburst Kasumi jumped to her feet and sprinted off.

"This was never Ryu's battle." Ayane whispered as she watched Kasumi sprint towards the others. "It was a battle for him."

Knowing her job was done, she let the darkness take her.


	9. Chapter 9

**TheDArkestShinobi: **My fight scenes are never as long as I want them! Anyway, enjoy this little blurb. Now a question, for future stories (I have a couple in this catagory) Would you want me to finish them, then update a chapter every two weeks or post as I finish?

**Begin**

"_Receive…_"

"_Receive the curse"_

The queen advanced slowly, savoring this moment, he wasn't under her control but he couldn't move with intent to harm her and so he could only look, could only hear that mantra over and over. She curled her massive hand around his face caressing his cheek. He wanted to strike her, but his body stayed still, his will no match for her ultimate control. "Such a shame, Ryu." She said before she pulled her arm back. It was a shame; this is the end of what could have been a powerful team, a team strong enough to rule the world. She opened her eyes wide in shock as the kick hit her stomach; reacting she blocked the second but then a double kick to the chest knocked her back a few feet. She looked to her, glaring as she regained her composure.

"How dare you strike me!"

She flew in to hit her but the girl jumped up in a flash, she then felt the impact against her back. She turned as she continued flying so that she would not fall to the floor and then she landed with her arms out wide.

"This battle doesn't concern you." She spat. "but if you wish to die," she continued with a grin while Kasumi drew her tanto holding it out in front of her "I will be more than happy to help." Kasumi lowered her stance and narrowed her eyes and the queen charged.

.

Hayate looked up from the tree he was on to see a small flash of lightning in the direction of the other village. He felt his heart sink in his chest. Why couldn't he have seen through the deception? He shook his head knowing that wasn't his true question. His true question haunted him so much it kept him up at night. Kasumi was brave enough to leave to avenge him; Ayane was brave enough to leave to save her, why did he stay? Why wasn't he brave enough to leave as well?

He marched into the council's room with his head high and eyes narrowed. They were of better use out there than in here, but Hayate had a different type of power here and he would make sure to use it to the full extent, when not if, Kasumi, Ryu and Ayane come back he would make sure they were ALL welcomed back and anyone who was against that, wouldn't see the morning light.

He could do this, this would be his part, now he only hoped the others could do theirs.

.

Kasumi spat out a mouthful of blood as she gripped her sword tighter. The queen tilted her head in mockery but Kasumi knew better than to fall for that. The queen was just as tired as she was. She closed her eyes and the Queen was ready to celebrate her victory when all of a sudden she noticed the power coming from the other. She decided to strike now before whatever she was planning could happen.

Kasumi jumped, with her eyes still closed, over the queen's first strike, and rolled away from the second. Her hands never leaving their position and her eyes staying closed. She could feel the others frustration and knew this move would determine her victory of her defeat.

She had done it only once before the way she was planning it now. She had teleported during a fight many times before but never with the frequency she was planning now. The queen charged once more and Kasumi opened her eyes and drew her tanto once more, hopefully for the last time today.

She jumped up and landed on the queens back and stabbed her with the tanto, the queen screamed out and Kasumi vanished. She appeared above her in the air and brought the blade down, with the momentum of her fall the blade went in to deep for Kasumi to pull it out, good thing she didn't need to. Kasumi then appeared again on the other side still falling with the blade. She heard the scream as the blade dragged across skin. She jumped up off of her appearing under her and stabbing up, before appearing on top and falling again. She felt the drops of blood on her face and let out a yell as she stabbed her again. She jumped, appearing under her and stabbed her again. Her body was starting to resemble chewed flesh but Kasumi went on. Another flash and she was on top of her, she stomped on her sending her tumbling towards the ground, Kasumi then appeared where she was going to fall and stabbed her in the chest where her heart was, but it didn't go deep enough.

The Queen was moaning in pain but Kasumi couldn't stop because she was not dead yet, and like Raidou, she had to kill them, there could be no mercy, it didn't matter how tired she was either, she had to keep fighting. Kasumi grunted and grabbed her arm spinning her sending her tumbling again, before appearing again and kicking the blade so far in the only thing you could see was the very end of the tilt. Kasumi felt the queen collapse.

"No!" she wailed in a broken voice feeling the life she was once again so close to slip away. She knew her blood was on Kasumi but Kasumi couldn't carry it again, she was done for. There was no second chance this time.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She cried as her body started to melt painfully, again. The Hayabusa ninja had watched her with the same eyes this girl was watching her with. They were so cold, so righteous, as if their way was the only one. She screamed again, not in frustration so much as pain. Was it over? Really over? It didn't seem like it could really be true. She felt her limbs disappearing one by one as the fire consumed her like it did the town.

And the girl still watched!

She thrashed but as a torso did nothing as her wings slowly melted before evaporating. No, No! NO! She was better than the other demons, than any other fiend. She was supposed to rule them! She moaned out again. The girl shook, but not from the sight in front of her, it was the battle taking its toll. It should have been her being consumed by fire, that weak little human, but no, it was her who was ceasing to exist.

The colors of her world turned into shades, then they turned into blurs until the only thing she saw was blue and orange blobs. The rest of the world faded. The sounds left as well as the burning feeling and the ground against her back. The sour mint taste of her blood was no longer present. She fought to stay alive, stay here and present. The orange faded to gray and the black and she could only see blue, that dammed dark blur of the ninja that ended her.

Then there was nothing.

.

Kasumi swayed as she watched the queen evaporate into nothing. She continued to watch, she had to make sure. Her cheek burned and when she felt it the wetness of the blood was no longer there. She nodded knowing this battle was over and turned back to the village.

Only there wasn't one anymore.

Her mission had been a success.

She really wished she hadn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Ayane groaned as she woke up. Ryu pulled back the container of smelling salt and put it into his pouch; she sat up and turned towards him making them eye level since he was on a knee. She winced as she got a look at her knee. He ran his eyes down her leg and shook his head,

"It's broken for sure." He said, not knowing what else to say, he knew how to maim people but not much about helping them.

"Worse perhaps, I can't feel it." She grimaced and he moved to pick her up. She held a hand up and shook her head,

"I'll be fine for the moment, go get Kasumi, she knows how to handle this, and shes bound to be distraught at her work."

Looking back to the village Ryu knew it was his fault, he also knew she would blame herself. He stood and made his way to her, to the girl frozen in shock.

Ayane groaned out as she shifted her body to watch them. She was strong enough to handle this, it was Kasumi she was worried about, her heart was not tough enough to take a life, and she had just destroyed hundreds. She ran her hand up her leg and wondered if shed walk again, with a snort she laughed.

Nothing could stop her, especially not a ninja from this village.

.

Kasumi fell to her knees as she watched the flames die down as there was nothing left to burn. Struck with a thought she suddenly closed her eyes letting a few tears escape. Michiru was dead, probably burned up now because Kasumi couldn't kill her before, Saji was dead and Satoshi never stood a chance. The fatalities were worse than war would have been, and it was her fault for trying to stop it.

"Kasumi."

She looked up with watery eyes to see Ryu staring down at her offering her a hand. He didn't look too harmed, most likely because he couldn't fight the queen like she could. Kasumi blinked and then stood quickly throwing herself into his arms and sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry not knowing what else he could do.

"It's not your fault." He finally said and she shook her head clearly not believing him. She pulled away wiping her tears and walking away, Ryu followed.

"Did you check on my sister?" She asked and Ryu nodded.

"She told me to find you."

"Let's go home."

.

When Hayate had first walked in and demanded the death penalty be lifted they shot him down. When he came the next day two of the council were missing, and they hesitantly shot him down. On the third day three council members were missing, and they told Hayate Kasumi would be allowed back.

They honestly expected the council members to be back the next day but they weren't. The other council members confronted Hayate who said he had no idea where they were. The council members had no idea what to do so he was let go. Hayate would never tell where the bodies were, or how he killed them.

He also would never tell that if they had said no again there would have not been a council the next morning.

But those were his secrets and they would remain that way.

.

"Hayate?" Kasumi called out as she saw a figure ahead. She started running and Ryu laughed as she tackled him in a hug. He walked on, careful not to jostle the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled slightly when he reached the hugging sibling because he saw a smile on her face he hadn't seen in a while. Hayate took Ayane from Ryu's hands so quickly that Ryu almost missed it and with a look of worry jumped up into a blur before disappearing.

"She'll be okay." Kasumi said suddenly and Ryu nodded. Ayane could meet the devil and come out okay.

"Will you be okay?" he countered and she suddenly sagged her shoulders.

"Eventually…"

Ryu grabbed her hand gently and she turned back to look at him. She knew what he was going to say and she could only remember what had happened. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand and she shuddered. He took a step towards her and she shook her head pulling her hand back and turning her back to him.

"I can't. Not now."

"Kasumi…" he started "I love you. I have for a while and I always will, I'll wait if you need me too but I need you to know." He paused "I need you to tell me there's hope for this."

He waited for her voice but he was left there, arm extended, surrounded in a whirl of cherry petals.

And he knew she hadn't heard a word.


	11. Chapter 11

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Last chap! Just wrapping things up. Hope you enjoyed it.

He had searched for her but she had been a successful runaway for a while for a reason, she would not be found easily, especially if she did not want to be. He would look and ask and no one would know, those that would tell him didn't see her, and Hayate had been angry at him for a while because of that. He had been able to find her before though, so maybe he subconsciously didn't want to find her because there had to be a reason why she was hiding.

Truth was she felt emotion for him, and that scared her, the other truth was that whenever he would look at her that way, with affection she was reminded of another. Someone who had died because of her. She averted hergaze the last time he tried to speak to her, she said _not now_, and she wasn't sure if it would even be _then_a time where she could accept him, their love and what had resulted as a part of it. If he had just left her there… how many lives were lost for this silly little love they thought they had?

She knew she had built up walls that were torn down, a beautiful yet ugly mask that was cracking more all the time.

There were thousands upon thousands of things she realized after she had heard him say those words, heard him admit that he did have something for her. So much that by the time she could think straight in the confines of a house, reflecting upon those weeks, and the memories of those three haunted her every waking nightmare she realized that looking at Ryu would not comfort her, but would serve to remind her of the unnecessary carnage that had resulted because he would not give her up. The thoughts gnawed at her conscience with fangs digging so far that she thought she'd never move on

It took her so long to move on that Ayane looked like she might recover first but the day she stopped hiding was the day he stopped searching

.

"Ayane. You look better." She nodded motioning down to the brace that replaced her cast.

"Not perfect yet, but I'm getting there." She admitted to the dragon ninja in front of her. He patted her shoulder and she nodded, understanding he best friend's unspoken words. She looked down and nodded knowing he was right. She smiled looking back up.

"I haven't seen you with Kasumi in a long time." His expression flat lined and she wanted to slap her sister.

"What happened?" He turned away before looking back to her.

"She said not now, I confessed and she left."

"Ryu sama, she said _not_ _now_ not _not_ _ever_" She paused, her expression softening as it often did with Hayate and Ryu. "Don't give up, especially not after all that."

_I've got my man, go get your girl._

.

She pulled the blade once more leaving a dark red line in its wake, she smiled at the work and how it helped her relax. Turning the wooden piece in her hand she dipped the blade in the paint before bringing it up again, she traced the outline of her wooden counter part's hair before looking to the other side of the figure.

It was frame of a fight, any fight, she had her tanto drawn and was looking away, her hair rising in the air, and _he_ had her back, his black obi wasn't quite the right shade and neither was her hair but it was good enough. She placed it on a shelf to dry. There were many more on the shelf, one of her sister spinning and one of her brother preforming a kick, there were a few of Ryu, none had the eyes filled in because she couldn't find a shade good enough.

She turned away when she heard a knock; she ducked behind a dresser as her friend answered the door. She wasn't really hiding, but she wasn't supposed to be here now. She froze at the voice. She braced herself for the rush of memories she expected, the blood and death and guilt but there was nothing. Then other memories came to mind and she stood, Ryu looked from her friend to her and smiled and Kasumi bounded to the door.

"Hello Hayabusa san."

"Still?" he questioned in response to his name "After all this time?" she laughed and shifted suddenly feeling nervous.

"Why are you here?"

"I just have one question," he said and then he took both his hands in hers. She smiled looking at their hands and then back up to him.

"What about now?" he said and she smiled.

And she kissed him, though he likes to tell the story a little differently.

Ryu pretended to be threatened by Hayate's big brother speech, but to be honest Ayane gave him a look that intimidated him much more. He didn't want to hurt her just as much as they didn't want him to hurt her, but it was all for formalities anyway. There was only one problem.

Ayane made them wait until she could walk to get married

**The End**

Please check this out and let me know if youre interested.


End file.
